Frozen 2: Beware the frozen heart
by DenisaAndLaurenFrozen
Summary: This story takes place 3 months after Frozen, because I don't want to add years to the characters, "What if Elsa accidentally freeze her own heart? If she cannot become a frozen statue... what could happen?" [Kristoff, Anna] and I don't know yet if [Hans, Elsa]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I hope you can enjoy this fanfic, I'm new here and my English is not very well, but I only hope you can understand this this.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Hey Anna! go for the carrot for our snowman".

"I'm coming" Anna was running for a bag with carrots, sha take one and then go to her sister who was building a snowman. "Here is the carrot, Elsa".

"Thank you Anna" Then, Elsa put the carrot in the snowman's face "Do you like it?".

"I love it!" said excited Anna, "Elsa you're so awesome".

"You too, and now..."

"Elsa! Wake up!" said a voice. "Hurry up!" insisted the voice.

"What's that...?"

**Elsa's point of view:**

Suddenly, the whole scene begins to turning dark, but now I know, this was only a dream.

"I don't want to build a snowman yet, Anna" I was building a snowman in my dream, maybe build a snowman in a dream is better than wake up in this time... wait, what time is it...?

"I'm not Anna, I'm Olaf".

Olaf? Oh my God! I mistook Anna with Olaf?! This is a big mistake "Sorry Olaf" I said awaking a little, "What do you want?" maybe I look now like Anna in the mornings, but I don't care, I'm too tired.

"Kristoff wants to do... I can't say it because is a secret, but he wants to see us in the dining room now".

"Ok, I'm coming, but can you please leave my room?"

"Ok, but hurry up!" he said smiling, he's too funny, we became close friends since I bring back summer 3 months ago.

I got up and went to the closet, I take a dress, now I want to wear something different like a blue and purple dress, it's a little more simple that my coronation's dress. Then, I comb my hair in my new peculiar french braid. Now, I'm ready to go to the dining room, but first I see the clock of my room "5:30am? This Kristoff have to be crazy".

* * *

"What do you want Kristoff?" said Anna, she was noticeably angry because she had already been there 30 minutes and she was too tired, but Kristoff wanted to wait for Elsa. "Olaf, where's my sister?" she said now to the funny snowman who was on a chair.

"She's coming, I think".

"Mmmm" growled Anna.

"Hi! I'm already here" Elsa sat on a chair in front of Anna and Kristoff who were on the other side of the table.

"First, I want to say thank you for waking up early today..." said Kristoff but Olaf interrumped him.

"I know! I know! maybe you want to give us a chocolate mountain?!"

"No Olaf, I want to say... Anna? will you marry me?" Kristoff finally said showing Anna a beautiful ring.

"Yes!" Anna was jumping of the emotion with Olaf "I thought that you never going to ask me that!" Anna gived Kristoff a hug and a kiss, "Elsa? Are you happy for me sis'?"

**Elsa's point of view:**

"Of course I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" I lied, I mean, I don't know if I'm happy for Anna, but I think I'm confused. She's my sister, we only have 3 months together, and now I've to share her? but, I know that Kristoff is a good guy and he's going to take real care of my sister. Now I have a dude... someday, I'll have an engagement ring on my hand? What I'm thinking?! I have more important things to think about! Like Anna's wedding! I know that Arendelle needs a king, but I can take care of the kingdom alone, right? maybe Anna can take care of the kingdom someday in my absence, I have not worry about that, I have to be happy for Anna!

"We have to plan everything! Elsa?! Can you help me for the wedding's dress?"

Anna took me out of my thoughts "Of course, but now I have to go, I have many work to to" I left the room with a smile in my face. I have to be happy for Anna, I have!

**Hi again! I'll try to update 1 or 2 times for week, please leave me a review :) See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that I already published two chapters today, but I have nothing to do! or homework at least. I hope you like this chapter, it's a little bigger that the previous.**

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Elsa's Point of View:**

I went into my studio and I sat in in front of my desk, I know that Anna deserves to be happy and I will not stop her. I was about to start reading a letter from another kingdom when I remembered that I had no eaten breakfast, but if I remember well, I asked Gerda to bring me my breakfast to my studio because today was going to be a very busy day. Be queen is a very hard thing, but nothing that I can't control for myself, I'm very smart, I can manage the trade on my own. Suddenly I heard someone knocking the door.

"Come in!" I cried.

"Good morning your majesty, I bring your breakfast" Gerda entered to the studio with a tray of delicious food.

"Thank you Gerda".

She put the tray of food on my desk next to all the letters. Thank God because I was starving! The woman letf the room making me a bow and I started to drink my hot chocolate. I love hot chocolate!

"Hey Elsa! what about if we give chocolate ice cream at the wedding?" Anna pushed the door without any care and enters to my studio. For the love of God! that was a big shock! and the hot chocolate fell in my dress for her fault.

"That would be great, but look what you've done!" I said angry trying to clean my dress. Bye hot chocolate! Now I have to go to change my clothes again.

"I'm so sorry Elsa, I didn't want to scare you like that".

"It's ok Anna, just go, because I need to go to get another dress".

"Ok, anyway, I need to go with Olaf to play" Anna left the studio, she looks sad, maybe I didn't yell at her like that.

After change my clothes I started to walk to my studio again, when I entered I saw something different, I had a new letter on my desk, but my astonishment was much to see that this letter was from the King of the Southern Isles, from Hans' home, what he wants now? I opened the letter with some fear and I began to read.

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle:_

_I'm writing this, first, to apologize for the behavior from my 13 son, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I know that he did very bad, because this many kingdoms don't want to do business with us anymore. And second, I want to ask you if please you can to let my son to apologize to you in your kingdom, maybe with your forgiveness we will be able to forge ties with other kingdoms again. Remember that our destiny is in your hands, I hope your answer._

_The Kingdom of the Southern Isles._

"_Our destiny is in your hands..._" I'm so scared and confused, I don't know what I have to do, I can't let his kingdom left in the ruin. I have to tell this Anna.

* * *

"Anna? Are you here?" Said Elsa knocking Anna's door "Can I enter?".

"Yes you can" Anna's voice sounded sad.

Elsa entered to her room "Hi, can I talk with you?" Elsa said watching the strange scene in front of her, Anna was lying on her bed with touslef hair and a plate full of cookies and some cookies in the floor. "I just wanted to tell you that the king of the Southern Isles send me a letter".

"And what he told you?" said Anna changing her sad expression to a surprised one.

"He told me thet he wanted to send Hans to Arendelle ask us forgiveness".

"And what was your answer?" Anna looked her sister worried.

"I have not yet responded".

"So, what are you going to do?".

"I don't know, maybe I'll accept".

"What?!" Anna raised her voice "You know that Hans tried to kill us! And if he try again?!"

"I can protect us! Also, his kingdom is in ruin, and if I don't forgive him, nobody want to do business again with the Southern Isles".

"Oh Elsa, you're too good" Anna changed her angry face by a sweet smile "But if he try again, I'll punch him, and now stronger".

Elsa started laughing "Ok, I have to go to write that letter".

* * *

**Elsa's point of view:**

I entered again to my studio, I'll have to be careful, Hans probably return to Arendelle with new plans to take the throne. But I have to respond him now.

_Dear King of the Sourthern Isles:_

_I'll accept have your son here, but if he try to do anything again, I will banish him from Arendelle without any forgiveness, although I would not have to do that. Here I'll be waiting for him._

_The Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

I put my signature and then I put the letter in the evelope, I left the studio and walked down the hall until I found Kai.

"Hi Kai, can you send this letter to the Southern Isles immediately?" I was very nervous.

"Of course, your majesty" Kai left the place and I was there, deep in my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good night everyone! Here is a new chapter ** _**Chapter 3:**_ "Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" Sorry Anna, I'm very busy. You know that Hans is almost here" Elsa was reading a book in the library of the palace. "But if you have time to read a book, you should also have time to build a snowman..." Anna said with a mischievous smile. Elsa remove her eyes from the book and now direct them to Anna, she make a smile like saying _ You got me _"Ok Anna, but we can't play too much time". "Yes! I won! I won!" said Anna with a triumphant laugh "Now, come on!" Anna took her sister by her arm and pulled her carelessly. "Wait! I can walk for myself!" cried Elsa but Anna ignored her. 3 minutes later they arrived at the backyard "Can you Let me go now? You hurt my arm" "Oh! Sorry" Said Anna releasing Elsa "And now what?" "The magic?" "Yes! The magic!" Anna looked like the little girl of 13 years ago. "Ok, just let me see..." Elsa was interrupted for Laud's voice. "Your majesty, Prince Hans' boat just arrived at port. **Elsa's point of view:** Oh no! Just when I was going to start playing with Anna. "He came too early, right?" said Anna addressing me a worried grimace. "Maybe the wind was in their favor" I said. "Can you accompany me to go to meet him?" "I can't because I have to give Sven his carrots" Anna went before I could say something. Laid and I walked few minutes until we got to the front gate, and there he was, standing in front of his guards escorting him, he was like _I want to leave this horrible place now!_ I walk to the place he was "Good morning Prince Hans, nice too see you" these last words were a torture to say them. Is a pleasure for me to see you again, your majesty" I want to hit him but I'm not going to let him see me upset. "If you allow me I will escort you to your room" I started to walk. "Good luck! I'll have my own room" he said. "Where you thought you were going to sleep? Prince Hans" I said sarcastically. "I don't know, maybe with you" "What?!" I yelled angrily at him, if he wants to see me angry, it already happened. "Just kidding, I'm sorry" I think he's afraid of me. We walked a few seconds, what happened next was very fast, I felt a hand hitting me in the face, then, I fell on the floor. "I'm sorry Elsa! I didn't want do that!" Anna? She hit me? "All this is his fault! I wanted to hit him but he moved!" She said as she helped me up. "It's not my fault that you're so crazy" Hans apparently wanted to laugh at me. "Stop! Prince Hans go away to your room" I said. "Your room is there" I said pointing to a door. Hans went, and I stayed alone with Anna. "Sorry Elsa". "It's ok, just don't try again". I walk to the dining room Where was Gerda, I tried to cover the blow that Anna made me so no one will notice it, "Hey Gerda, in the dinner you can tell Prince Hans to lower?" "Of course your majesty, that's it?" "Yes it is" I go to my room, I wanted to cover that blow. I spent all the day trying to put makeup on that ugly blow, Anna is very strong, with that force no one will ever be able to against her. Nobody ever had ever hit me so strong. "Your majesty the dinner is ready" I hear Greta's voice behind my door. "I'm coming!" I left my room and walked to the dining room when I met Hans. "You're going to the dinner, your majesty?" He asked me. "Yes I am" I tried to ignore him, and don't looks him. "Was funny when Anna hits you". "I think you should shut up" Oh no! I'm out of control again "And remember, tonight you're going to apologize to us" Apparently he was disgusted with that. We arrived at the dining room where everyone were waiting for us. "Hi Elsa! Hi Hans!" Olaf greeted us with his typical good humor. "Hi gossip snowman" Hans reply. "His name is Olaf, and he's not gossip" Anna was angry too "And you want to eat?". "First, Hans have to say something to us" I said. "Sorry for what I did to you the last summer" Hans looked like a little kid that broke a window. "It's ok now?" "Nope, but I want to eat now" Anna said. The dinner was too boring, Anna was talking with Kristoff about their wedding and I was very uncomfortable with Hans beside me and Olaf trying to talk with him. When I finished my dinner I went to my room to sleep but I found a servant that was looking for me. "Sorry your majesty, but a man is asking for you, he said that he was an old friend of the ancient King of Arendelle"she said to me. "OK, Where he is?" "He's waiting in the ballroom". **I don't have words to say, but I know that I'm a terrible writer.**


End file.
